


Carafe

by Ev3rMichelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Modern AU, No Pregnancy, Office Sex, Pet Names, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev3rMichelle/pseuds/Ev3rMichelle
Summary: Rey tracked each finger’s path around the glassware, and her mind drifted until she found herself considering how his fingers would look wrapped around her. Could she take two? Three was a possibility, if she was wet enough. Her cunt clenched in appreciation of her musing, and with a shake of her head, she forced herself to snap out of it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 119
Collections: ReylOlds





	Carafe

**Author's Note:**

> Very special thanks to my amazing-as-ever beta, ElegyGoldsmith for her amazing skills as well as the moodboard!

Her dress was rucked over the swell of her ass, the fabric bunching under the broad palm that pressed at the small of her back. She could feel fingers skating over the skin of her thighs, brushing softly over the fabric at the apex of her thighs, before the scrap of lace was abruptly yanked down and a single finger sunk inside her core with a wet sound. 

How had she—Rey Kenobi, editor-in-chief at Kenobi & Maul—gotten here—bent over her very own desk with her assistant knuckle-deep in her pussy, grinding his impressive dick against the back of her thighs? 

It was the wine that did it. Not that she’d even drunk any of it, oh no—it was watching Benjamin Solo, assistant to the editor and all-around sulking pain in her ass, hold a fucking _carafe_ of wine in one hand, in _addition_ to the wine glass she ordered him to fetch for her. His hands were massive, she knew. She’d seen him handle reams of paper and boxes of office supplies, but just seeing his fingers wrap effortlessly around the thin glass made her wonder if he would hold her as delicately as the glass in his hand or if he’d take a...firmer approach. 

_Goddamn it._

=^.^=

The annual year-end party at Kenobi & Maul was legendary for a reason. The top-floor restaurant in their building was rented out for the night, a dance floor was built, musicians and DJs were brought in, and cartloads of flowers made the whole building smell vaguely like a garden at the peak of summer. Silvery eucalyptus stems were tucked amongst deep purple peonies and roses in tabletop vases, while cascades of spring-green amaranthus dripped out of dark urns studded with ranunculus, ferns and black lilies. It was a veritable gothic daydream, with billowing draped fabric and candlelight throwing shadows against the walls. Servers wound their way through the crowd, silently offering hors d'oeuvres before the dinner course would be served. 

Rey stood apart, her eyes fixating on every aspect of the event that she had planned down to the last detail. Flowers weren’t wilting, and the fragrance, while appealing, didn’t overwhelm. 

Bartenders were swiftly pouring cocktails made with top-shelf liquor from the corner bar, and the kitchen was churning out new platters of snacks, the constantly swinging door hidden behind an artfully placed silk screen. She smoothed down the jade green skirt of her gown, subtly adjusting the silver tie that accentuated her slim figure. The fine tulle matched her eyes and wrapped gently around her neck, setting off the gold drop earrings she had chosen that morning from a velvet tray at her jewelers. 

It was imperative that this night go off without a hitch, and she was determined to make sure it would. This was the first year that she had been put in charge of not only the event, but her grandfather’s company, and she intended to prove herself to her employees but also to her rivals at other publishing houses who managed to snag a coveted invitation. 

As her eyes darted around the room, taking in small groups of people mingling, they fell on the broad back and dark wavy hair of her personal assistant, waiting impatiently for her drink order, his fingers tapping with irritation on the polished wood bartop. She could see him, running a hand through his hair and flicking his wrist to eye the time on his silver watch before reaching across into the bartender’s space and snatching the carafe of ruby red wine from his hands, snagging a glass at the same time. He spun on his heel and began to make his way purposefully back towards her, but was stopped nearly immediately by the elderly Lor San Tekka, a member of the board of directors. Rey rolled her eyes and signaled to Ben, her fingers beckoning with a flash as he glanced at her over San Tekka’s head. The old man must’ve said something funny, because Ben’s lips quirked up, and he gestured at Rey with the carafe of wine as he responded. 

That did it. The simple motion of the glassware in her direction and Rey felt her vision tunnel until she was only aware of Ben and his irritatingly annoying hands. How dare her assistant not immediately bring her the wine she asked for? How dare he curve his fingers around the stem of her glass and jostle it against the carafe—didn’t he know she was paying extra for the Zalto glassware? (Of course he knew, he placed the order late on a Friday night when she had already gone home for the day.) How dare the _wine glass_ itself show off how broad his palm is, how easily he could hold something in one hand that most people would need two for? Rey tracked each finger’s path around the glassware, and her mind drifted until she found herself considering how his fingers would look wrapped around _her._ Could she take two? Three was a possibility, if she was wet enough. Her cunt clenched in appreciation of her musing, and with a shake of her head, she forced herself to snap out of it. 

Rey gritted her teeth and caught Ben’s eye again and snapped her fingers, then shot her index finger to the ground. _I need you here. Now._ Ben’s eyes flashed dark and his jaw twitched as he left San Tekka’s side and eased around the dining tables, the carafe and glass still held casually in his hand. She didn’t let her eyes linger on his velvet tuxedo jacket, filled out by his broad shoulders, or his glossy hair curling at the nape of his neck. No. She just wanted the wine—and nothing more. 

“Ms. Kenobi.” His deep voice washed over her and Rey held back a shudder as she reached for the glass in his hand. Their fingers brushed as he relaxed his fingers enough to relinquish the goblet, and as she stood still, holding the glass out to him, he tilted the carafe just enough to pour some of the ruby-liquid into it, before gently placing the decanter on the table.

“Is this the Brunello I asked for?” Rey inquired before dipping her nose to the rim of the glass, inhaling quickly before pulling the glass away as Ben cleared his throat. 

“Ah. No. The bartender said they didn’t have the Brunello. He recommended the Sangiovese inst—”

“What do you mean, they didn’t have the Brunello? I specifically ordered the Brunello months ago. Three cases.” She turned on Ben in a flurry of jade tulle. “You placed the order, didn’t you, Benjamin? I was very clear, even _you_ wouldn’t have ignored it.” She drew herself up tall on her heels, and tried to look intimidating even as she took in the pursed plushness of his lips and his soulful eyes _(damn that carafe for encouraging the ogling)_. 

His jaw tightened and he gritted out, “Of _course_ I ordered it. Bartender says Customs might have held it up or something.” His hands made fists at his side and the skin below his left eye twitched before Rey saw him take a deep breath and consciously relax, his shoulders inching minutely away from his ears. 

Resolved, Rey spun on her heel and motioned for him to follow her. “Come on. We’re going to my office. You’ll need to find the contract and call the supplier immediately. I refuse to pay for Brunello when all they gave me was Sangiovese.” She didn’t look back, assuming that the heavy steps she heard behind her was him trailing her to the elevator. 

=^.^=

Once in her office, she sent Ben to search through the filing cabinet to find the contract while she sat in her leather chair behind the desk that used to belong to her grandfather, before he voluntarily retired and named her his successor. She wasn’t even sure if she was _good_ at her job. Rey knew she had to work twice as hard to be taken seriously—she was young _and_ female, and breaking into the publishing world wasn’t easy. She worked hard to exude confidence and perfection, and she expected everyone in her orbit to do the same. A business’ employees are a reflection of the boss, after all. And so what if she was a hardass at work? She didn’t tolerate anything less than what she expected from herself. 

Irritated that Ben was taking so long, she gathered her voluminous skirt in one hand and swept out of her office and into the vestibule that held Ben’s desk and a wall of filing cabinets. Stopping suddenly in the doorway, she eyed her assistant, who was currently practically head-first in one of the deeper cabinets. He had removed the velvet jacket and draped it over the back of his chair, and his silver cufflinks had been scattered on his desktop in his hurry to roll up his crisp white sleeves. She cleared her throat impatiently. 

"Did you find it yet?”

A muffled snort came from inside the cabinet and she could hear him muttering under his breath as he pulled away and said, “Clearly not. If you want it found, maybe you could _help_ ,” before diving back into the files.

Rey started, glaring at his back (a lovely back, now that she thought of it, one that was wide and tapered down to quite a trim waist, and below that—no.) “ _Excuse me?”_

Another snort came from the cabinet. “ _Pardon me_ . If you would be _so kind_ as to help me find the contract that you need, I’d _greatly appreciate it_. Ms. Kenobi.” 

Sarcasm, then. Not only was she dealing with the stress of the event that she had planned down to the brand of hand towels in the bathroom, but now her assistant wanted to get sassy. She ground her teeth, and stalked forward. 

“Benjamin, you are _my_ assistant. This is _your job._ ” The hem of her skirt brushed against his shiny Oxfords as she dropped the fabric from her hands before her clenched fists would completely ruin it. 

He straightened and turned slowly to face her, eyes stormy and jaw tight. “Trust me, I am _well_ aware of my position here. If you want this done quickly, I suggest you be quiet and allow me to find the paperwork that I believe that _you_ filed.”

Rey’s mouth fell open and her mind whirred, trying to remember if she had indeed filed the contract herself. A loud slam startled her, and she stepped back as Ben yanked another drawer open with an ugly grinding sound that sent shivers down her spine. 

She started again, “Whether or not I filed the paperwork is irrelevant—I expect you, _as my assistant_ , to know where I put them, especially with an event as important as this one hanging on the line.” He scoffed, a rough, sarcastic sound, and if Rey didn’t know better, she’d have sworn she could see his dark eyes roll at her behind a lock of dark hair. 

A stamp of her foot, and she continued, “This is important! I have to live up to all the expectations of my grandfather and the board of directors, and I need this to be perfect. And perfection means when I want Brunello, I _get_ Brunello. Not Merlot. Not Pinot. And certainly not some cheap Sangiovese—”

“Jesus _Christ!_ Do—you— _ever_ —just— _shut up_ , woman? It’s _wine_.” Ben exploded as he slammed the drawer shut, the words coming out through gritted teeth. He took a deep breath, seemingly unaware that Rey’s temper was rising as he continued, “None of the rich assholes in that room care what type it is anyway, they’re only here to size up their competition before heading back to their board of directors to give themselves a pat on the back.” He glowered down through heavy-lidded eyes at the woman in front of him.

“Excuse me? How _dare you_ —I’m your—you’re my—how dare you!” Rey turned and stomped away from him, breathing heavily and trying to get her temper under control so she could actually give him a piece of her mind without sounding like a babbling idiot. She spun on her heel, and put her hands on her hips, making sure she raised her chin to nearly look him in the eye. 

“You’re my assistant. And I am _asking_ you as politely as I possibly can, on the most important night of my career thus far, to help me find the contract that will clearly state the variety of wine I specifically ordered to set off the meal that I planned perfectly. I don’t know how I can be any clearer, Benjamin.” He didn’t make a single motion towards the cabinets—and maybe it was Rey’s stress-peaked imagination, but did she catch his eyes lingering on the thin bodice of her dress? She felt her nipples pebble under the layers of fabric, and before she knew what she was saying, she continued, “Do I have to get on my knees to beg you to actually be of help?”

Ben froze, his hands resting at his sides before taking a slow step forward. 

“What did you say?”

“I—ah—nothing. I misspoke. Let me help you fi—” Rey darted forward, intending to skirt around Ben and search through another drawer, but his hand darted out and grasped her above the elbow, hauling her to stand in front of him on shaky legs.

“Rey.” Was it possible that his voice was even _deeper_ now? Rey swallowed hard, unable to look up to meet his molten gaze. “Is that what you want, Rey? To be on your knees for me?” Her breath caught in her throat, there was no way this absolute fucking redwood of man was offering what she thought he was offering—

“Hmm? Look at me, Rey.” His fingers hooked under her chin, gently tugging her up until she reluctantly looked him in the eye, knowing her arousal was written plainly on her face. 

“Do you want to be on your knees for me? Ah, you do. I can see it in your eyes.” 

Her tongue darted out to lick a nervous stripe over her lips, before answering weakly, “I’m your boss. This—this isn’t allowed.” He still held her chin, and his thumb came up to rub across her lip as he bent lower. 

His breath blew across her neck as he whispered, “But what do you _want?_ Do you ever let yourself just... _want?_ Like you said, you’re trying to live up to everyone’s expectations. Don’t you want to let go? I can help you, pet.” It was the _pet_ that did it. She could swear she could feel the vibrations of his husky voice in her core, and she knew for certain that her panties were absolutely _soaked._

A quiet moan escaped her lips, and the touch of his fingers around her arm loosened as he spoke, “You can say no, Rey. I can find the contract and we can go back to the party, and we can pretend this never happened—fuck, you can fire me if you want—”

A quick stretch on her toes, and Rey pressed her body against his as she captured his plush lips with her own, teasing him with her tongue before he opened for her and she could lick into his mouth. Ben groaned deep in his throat, and he pulled her closer to him, gathering her skirt in one hand while palming her ass with the other. She reached up and wove her fingers through his hair, tugging him closer so she could settle back on her heels. The hand that was on her ass made its way under her dress, hooking the voluminous fabric around his arm as the other hand traced circles over the bare skin of her back. Rey’s eyes fluttered open as Ben mouthed across her cheek and down her neck, then licking a path to her earlobe before taking it between his lips and biting down gently. 

Rey moaned and threw her head back as Ben’s hand landed on her waist, his thumb rubbing the side of her breast while his other hand delved under the lace of her panties to pinch the flesh of her rear. She pulled back and gasped, “Not here. Not in the— _oh God_ —not in the lobby, Ben.” 

Releasing her reluctantly, Ben stepped back and peered down at her with inky-dark eyes, while Rey tried to keep her gaze from falling on the bulge in his trousers and utterly failed. Her tongue darted out and her bottom lip caught in her teeth as Ben’s stare softened. 

“Get in your office, pet. We have...things to discuss, you and I.” 

Rey didn’t move, her shoes seemingly rooted to the floor. Was this real life? Was she going to do this? Take this chance, give herself over to someone else? Release her tightly held control for a moment of release? 

“Rey.” His tone gentled as he tipped her chin up to look at him. “If you don’t want this—if you don’t want me—say the word, and this ends. I promise.” 

His voice broke through her uncertainty, and she knew that she was going to grab this opportunity with both hands and hold on for dear life. 

She slowly spun around to face her office, and her hands came up until her fingers lazily brushed the tiny buttons that held up the halter neck of her dress. She slipped the buttons slowly through the elastic loops, laying out her ground rules as the fabric parted.

_One._ “If I say stop, we stop.” A quick intake of breath and a soft hum from behind her was the only indication she got that he was still there. 

_Two._ “This changes nothing at work. You will still answer to me, Monday through Friday.” A shuffle, and she felt the heat of his body behind her as his fingers brushed hers, taking over the last button.

_Three._ “But here, and now? I want you to be in charge.” The fabric fell, leaving her bare to the waist. Rey looked over her shoulder with what she hoped was a coquettish smile, her eyes widening as she took in the wild look in Ben’s eyes. 

“I told you to get into your office, Rey. _Now.”_

Before she knew it, she had kicked her shoes off, bunched her skirts around her knees, and she was _running_ to her office, darting behind her desk, planting her hands on either side of the keyboard as she panted, eyes fixed on the doorframe in front of her. 

Ben took his time, casually following her into the office with his suit jacket looped over one arm. The jacket was hung on the coat tree in the corner, and the door was shut quietly behind him, the silence of the room only broken by Rey’s heavy breathing, until—

“That won’t do. This side of your desk, kitten.” He moved to the center of the room, palming his cock with a quiet grunt before pointing to the floor directly in front of her desk. Rey stared at him for a moment before he quirked his eyebrow and pointed again. _Come here._

Arms crossed in front of her at an attempt to protect her modesty ( _You’re about to fuck your assistant, you have zero shame left, Rey),_ she rounded her desk and stood where he pointed. 

“Good. Drop your arms.” He prowled closer to her, circling behind to draw a finger up her bare back before gathering her hair in his fist and tilting her head back to meet his gaze. 

“You have nothing to hide from me. When this is over, I’ll have seen all of you, pet.” Ben ended his statement with a brief but searing kiss, leaving Rey swaying as he let go of her hair and moved to stand in front of her again.

“You said you wanted to be on your knees, Rey.” He dipped his chin towards the floor in encouragement as Rey paused for a microsecond before sinking down to the floor. Her skirts padded her knees as she settled onto the carpet, and she sat quietly, looking up at Ben through her lashes, waiting for his next move. But none came. Ben stared down at her with an unreadable expression on his face, but he didn’t speak, didn’t move—he may as well have been a statue. _He was the one who suggested this_ , Rey thought. _Why didn’t he_ ** _do_** _anything? Was he waiting for her to make the first move? That didn’t seem likely..._ She chewed on her lip as she counted in her head to try and occupy her mind, but once she got past 100, she opened her mouth.

“Be—”

“You couldn’t stand the silence, could you, Sweetheart?” Ben’s voice washed over her like a weighted blanket, soothing her nerves and grounding her. “You need something to focus on. Something to make you stop overthinking.” He chuckled, a low dark sound that echoed off the office walls. Rey peeked up at him, watching his fingers nimbly draw his shirts’ buttons through the holes, exposing a pale chest and stomach, dotted with freckles and moles. He shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and it fell to the floor as Ben continued, “Good thing I’ve got something to make you stop thinking _and_ stop talking. Hands, kitten.” 

He held his hands out, palm up. Rey hesitated a moment, before lifting her hands and placing them in his. The soft friction she felt as his fingers closed over hers and his thumbs rubbed against the back of her hands flooded her body with warmth. Rey had always been careful to not touch any of her employees. She couldn’t afford to show any sort of weakness, nor could she risk the chance that gossip would spread about her showing favoritism. 

Ben pulled one of her hands to his lips, kissing each knuckle gently, while her other hand was drawn to his waist, where he hooked her fingers around his belt, clearly showing her what he wanted. Ben’s hands let her go, and he stood still, letting her take her time. Rey sucked her lower lip between her teeth and leaned forward, resting her cheek on his thigh. She couldn’t help rubbing against the soft wool of his trousers, and inches from her lips, she saw his cock twitch. 

Rey leaned back, and slowly tugged the strap of his belt through the buckle and startled as she felt Ben’s fingers tangle in her hair, tilting her face up to meet his. She stammered, “I’m sorry, I don’t do this—or at least not often,” she went on quickly as his eyes widened at her professed inexperience. “I mean, I’ve had sex before—of course I’ve had sex—but not with—with someone like you. I just. I guess I don’t want to disappoint you.” She trailed off awkwardly as she slowly pulled the length of leather from around his waist with a soft _thwip_. She let it fall and nuzzled back into the warmth of Ben’s thigh, cursing herself for her runaway mouth. 

“Pet, you’re better at this than you think.” His thumbs stroked down her cheeks and traced the seam of her lips, and Rey darted her tongue out to lick at one. He took the opportunity and pushed his thumb into her mouth, groaning as her red-painted lips parted around his digit. The sound of his groan shot a pulse through her body, and she felt her panties get wetter as she knelt on the floor. 

He pulled back, and Rey let out a small sound of frustration as she was forced to stop smoothing her cheek across his thigh. He cleared his throat and paused, then did it again before Rey realized he was probably waiting for her to look up at him, and she quickly forced her gaze upwards as he spoke.

“You have a problem with your mouth, kitten. Your nerves get the best of you, and you feel out of control, so you fill the silence with words. But I promised you something to quiet you down, didn’t I? Hmm?” She nodded shakily, as his fingers flew to his waistband, quickly flipping the button through the buttonhole and pulling down the zipper. 

“Pull my pants down, Kitten.” 

Rey was proud that her hands only shook a little as she opened his pants placket wider and tugged them down his thighs. _His absolute massive thighs,_ she corrected herself. His cock was clearly outlined behind the straining fabric of his dark red boxer briefs, with a small patch where the fabric had gone a little bit darker where his dick had leaked into the fabric. 

She sighed and leaned forward just enough to brush his length with her fingers, and breathed in his scent in doing so. She’d smelled him before—they shared an office space, after all, but this time it was different. Woodsy and spicy, yes, that was normal, but there was a sharp muskiness undercutting the richness that was his norm. Rey groaned when she realized she wasn’t just smelling his cologne—she was close enough that she was smelling his arousal _._ As that realization washed over her, the throbbing between her thighs intensified and she shifted, trying to squeeze her thighs together to find some relief. 

“Ah, ah, pet.” Ben’s voice broke through the haze of arousal that was quickly overtaking her, and she shifted her attention back to the massive bulge in front of her.

"Pull it out. Gently, now.” Her fingernails scraped his belly and he sucked in a breath as she pulled down the elastic of his briefs, stretching the cloth to its limit as she struggled to ease the fabric down and pull out his cock simultaneously. He seemed to sense her trouble, and his hand dove into his underwear and drew out his cock before looping his fingers in his waistband and helping Rey to finish pulling the briefs down. 

Rey sat back on her heels, stunned—his dick was literally at eye level, and all she could do is stare at it. Thick-shafted and long, with a ruddy head that leaked precum as Ben pumped his fist down its length. It hung, heavy and full, between his legs, framed by closely cropped dark curls. She had expected Ben to be... _proportional_ , she supposes, but somehow ‘proportional’ didn’t translate into ‘absolutely the most perfect dick she’d ever seen’. 

“You know what I want, Rey.” His voice was a near whisper, and as he let go, Rey’s fingers came up to hover next to his cock. Her fingers brushed his skin—hot, smooth, like silk—and she wrapped her fingers around him, giving an experimental slide up and down. Liquid oozed from his tip, and she swiped at it, rubbing it between two fingers before drawing it back down his cock, the wetness easing her way. 

Her fingers couldn’t wrap around his whole length, but Rey was determined to make do, tightening her grip before sliding her fist down in a pumping motion that made Ben’s belly tense and his hands find their way into her hair. 

He seemed content to let her explore—adjusting her pace and grasp with grunts and gentle tugs on her hair, releasing a deep moan through gritted teeth when Rey ventured to roll his balls in her palm, and finally, when she felt she was just getting the hang of it, he wrenched her away, panting, “Pet, I’m not coming all over your tits from a handjob. Open those pretty little lips and give me more.” 

She gaped up at him, unable to deny the fact that touching his cock and hearing his little grunts of pleasure hadn’t made her _want_ to feel him on her tongue, and her thighs clenched as she shifted—the stickiness in her panties had turned into an outright _flood_ and he hadn’t even touched her yet. 

“You look so pretty, pet. On your knees, that expensive dress of yours getting all wrinkled while you take care of me. Your tits out for anyone walking by to see...Are you ready?” Rey nodded quickly—whatever he wanted next, she was absolutely ready for. 

Ben wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, angling it to her lips like he was presenting her with a particularly delicious ice cream cone. 

“Just a lick, to start, I think.” She leaned forward and licked a stripe over the head of his cock, drawing her back as the flavor of his precum settled on her tongue. Sharp, bitter, herbal—but not unpleasant. 

“Go on, kitten. I promise I won’t be too rough. After all, we’ve got miles to go…” he encouraged as Rey leaned back in and sank her lips over his glans, sucking hard before pushing down as far as she could before pulling back, tears springing to her eyes as his dick prodded the back of her throat. 

Ben pulled her back, hissing. “Baby, I _told_ you. Go slow. I’ll help you.” He tilted his cock down to her while his other hand shifted from the back of her head to her throat, angling her chin up. He fed her his cock, just an inch at a time, then two, then halfway—never letting her suck at him. Saliva pooled in her mouth, dripping down her chin as he continued rocking his dick in and out of her mouth as he looked down approvingly at her. 

“Such a good girl. You needed this. You needed—damn it—to be told what to do—FUCK—needed to keep your mouth shut—”he trailed off and let go of his cock, threading his fingers through her hair and pressing closer still to her, her nose nearly touching the wirey curls at the base of his dick. This time he didn’t pull away, and Rey sat perfectly still, not daring to rock her hips to find her own pleasure, but equally unable to pull back. Her lips stretched around his girth, and even more drool trailed down her face, only to drip on her exposed nipples, which reacted by pebbling even more in the recycled air of the office. 

Seconds went by, Rey breathing through her nose as her cheeks ached, and she looked up at Ben through her lashes. She was shocked to see his head thrown back, eyes squeezed tightly shut and jaw clenched so hard she was surprised he wasn’t in pain. _But he isn’t in pain, is he_ , she thought smugly. His cock was in her mouth, and he was loving every second of this, this...whatever _this_ was. 

She suddenly couldn’t be still anymore, and twitched her tongue on the underside of him, stroking as much as she could while her mouth was absolutely stuffed _full_ . Ben groaned, a drawn out, guttural sound, and as he loosened his hold on her hair, Rey took a breath through her nose and sunk down on the rest of him, forcing his cock down her throat, reminding herself to _relax, just relax, you can do this_. She pulled back, gasping, and dove back in, this time licking the head of his cock before sucking it between her lips, tonguing his slit and pulling him further into the heat of her mouth.

Ben didn’t seem to know what to do, as he was still for a good fifteen to twenty seconds, long enough for Rey to swallow around his cock a few times, making wet gagging sounds as she did so. She could feel the widespread hand on the back of her head, but he wasn’t putting any pressure on her to take him deeper—in fact, he wasn’t doing anything whatsoever, she noticed. She had just sucked him into her mouth again, winding her tongue up and down his length, before he seemed to snap out of it and wrenched her away, gasping, “God, pet, I’m close. Can I cum on your tongue? Your tits? Fuck, baby, you’re amazing…” 

She looked up at him with shiny eyes and opened her mouth, stretching her neck up to meet his cock, which he had taken in hand and was stroking in fast, furious motions. Ben grunted as the friction of his hand on his cock became more rough than pleasurable, and he demanded, “Spit. Spit on my cock, pet, and I’ll come on your tongue.” 

Rey didn’t hesitate, letting her saliva pool in her mouth before raising higher on her knees and letting it fall on the head of his dick, mixing with the precum she could still taste in the back of her throat. Ben groaned, long and low, and his fist twisted around his cock, drawing the shiny trails of liquid down his length as his thighs began flexing in staccato motions. 

She wasn’t given any warning before the first hot splash of spend landed on her tongue and she startled, the second landing below her chin in the hollow of her throat. Ben managed to aim better for the rest, milky trails of cum winding their way across her breasts and nipples like a twisted spiderweb.

Ben was bent nearly double, hands resting on his thighs as he panted for breath, his cock softening and hanging heavy between his legs. Rey absently drew her fingers through the cooling spend on her chest, bringing it to her lips for another taste. She had just popped her index finger between her lips and hollowed her cheeks to suck at the bittersweet liquid when Ben grumbled, “Sweetheart, you’ll be the death of me, doing that.” 

Ben tugged her up, fingers curling over her shoulders, letting her lean into him as she shook the soreness out of her legs. He gently pushed her backwards until her rear met the solidness of her desk, and before she knew it, he was lifting her up and she was sitting next to her computer, the billowing yards of tulle that made up her dress surrounding her like frothy bubbles. Ben tucked himself back into his briefs and hitched his pants over his thighs and hips, quickly buttoning and zipping them before sinking to his knees in front of her. His hands were warm on her skin as he traced his way up her ankles to her knees, pushing the fabric out of his way until Rey got the hint and bunched the tulle up and shoved it behind her as best as she could. 

He widened her legs, inching his way between her knees until Rey felt his breath on her thighs, hot and _so_ close to where she wanted him. She scooted ever-so-slightly closer to the edge of the table, and her enthusiasm was met by a deep chuckle and a kiss on her inner thigh.

“My kitten can’t wait to get me between her thighs, can she?” He inhaled against the lace of her panties and grinned. “You’re soaked, aren’t you?”

Rey managed to clear her head enough to snap, “That does tend to happen when— _ohhhh_.” Her sentence trailed away as Ben nuzzled into her, his nose brushing against her clit as his tongue pressed against the fabric. “Let’s take these off, hm?” He murmured as she lifted her rear off the desk to help him as he drew her thong down her legs, tucking it safely into the pocket of his trousers, before his gaze honed in on her exposed body.

His broad body took up all the room between her legs, his hair shiny and dark under the fluorescent lights that Rey always hated. She knew her face must be blushing scarlet—her assistant was on his knees about to—about to—

Ben’s arms wrapped under her thighs, pulling them over his shoulders and one hand snaked over her hip to cup her cunt as he whispered, “So wet and hot and pink, pet. Can’t wait to have a taste of this pussy.” His filthy words sent another jolt of arousal straight through Rey’s body and she was shocked to hear a whine, delicate and needy, escape her lips as he bent closer and closer still. 

“Ben— _please_ .” Her usual calm nature was shattered and she found herself begging for him to do _more._ But he wasn’t to be rushed, and his only response was to blow a cool stream of air onto her clit, making Rey’s nipples pebble and her thighs twitch in response. 

“Can’t rush this, pet.” Another blow of air and Rey’s elbows hit the desk, shoving her keyboard to the floor. 

“Don’t you want me to take my time?” An open-mouthed kiss on her clit and Rey’s back was arched against the cool wood, her hands fluttering around his head, unsure of where they should land. 

“Seems like this—” Two wide fingers spread her open and the flat of his tongue licked at her slit, “—should be savored. Christ, you taste incredible.” 

Soon her office was echoing with the sounds of her moans mixed with the slurping sounds of Ben absolutely devouring her. 

He stiffened his tongue to a point and delved inside of her, then softened it to curl around her clit, then flattened it to lick up and down in one slow, languid motion, before starting the process again.

Heat bloomed deep in her belly as her fingers buried themselves in his hair, tugging his face against her cunt, grinding his nose into her clit as her hips twisted and writhe, her heels digging into his back. His arm, heavy and speckled with freckles, wrapped across her hips to pin her to the desk, while one finger tap-tap-tapped lightly at her, then pressed in slowly as his lips latched onto her clit and sucked. Ben allowed her to adjust to his finger, then added a second before leaning back, leaving Rey impaled on his fingers while she squirmed on her desk, her slick dripping onto his hand. 

“I saw you, you know.” His conversational tone was shocking in its casual delivery, and Rey blinked a few times to clear her head before opening her mouth and responding in what she hoped was a cool and collected manner. “Saw—um, saw what, Ben?” 

His fingers crooked and brushed against something that made Rey see stars, and he chuckled as her squirming nearly knocked her desk lamp over. 

“Downstairs, pet. I saw you staring at me.” He added a third finger and rubbed hard, apparently able to focus on rubbing precisely the same spot over and over again until Rey was breathless while carrying on a natural conversation. “Or rather—you were staring at my hands. Or was it my fingers?” Ben withdrew his fingers with a squelch that normally would have reddened her cheeks with embarrassment, but Rey was truly too far gone to care. “Tell me, Rey. What were you thinking of? I saw your big eyes staring at me while I was getting your wine, like a _good_ assistant.” Rey shook her head, and Ben’s mouth descended back onto her clit, sucking her clit into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue, before tracing her entrance with two fingers, sinking them back inside of her and scissoring them apart. 

“Tell me, kitten, and I’ll let you come. You can come once now, and then again on my cock, but before you take me, you need to come all over my fingers.” Rey bucked against his fingers and her hand flew to her nipple, pinching it between her fingers as she gasped, “Your fingers. How you’d touch me, how many—damn it—how many I could take…” She trailed off, unable to speak as Ben seemed to double down on his self-appointed task.

If Rey thought he was interested in her body, her cunt before, _now_ he was absolutely obsessed. Three fingers thrust in and out, rubbing at her walls so skillfully that Rey briefly thought jealous, nasty, thoughts about his previous partners until his tongue found her clit again and she was completely unable to form thoughts. Between wide, sweeping licks and suctioned kisses peppered directly on her clit, she was hurtling full-speed toward an orgasm that threatened to rob her of the ability to enjoy sex with anyone else.

“Good girl,” Ben murmured into her pussy. “Good, sweet girl. Just needs my fingers and my tongue and my cock in her, and she’ll be happy, hm?” His words became muffled as her thighs tightened around his ears, but he was able to croon, “Let go, kitten. Come for me, now.”

Rey wasn’t sure if it was the order, or the way his lips wrapped around her clit and sucked, _hard_ , one more time, or the way his fingers honed in on the exact right spot, but she _flew_ apart. Her back arched off the desk as she ground her cunt into Ben’s face, holding him in place by her fingers twisted in his hair. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream, tears pricking her eyes as she let herself go, the pleasure cascading over her like a riptide, threatening to wash her away as her cunt grew wetter and wetter and wetter. She had no way of knowing whether it was one orgasm, or two, or a series strung together like train cars, one after the other in a perfect line. Rey’s body was wrung out, her legs limp after clenching and spasming for what seemed like hours, her chest heaving as deep gulps of air were sent straight to her lungs. 

His fingers slowed and Ben brought her down from the high, giving her one last open-mouthed kiss on her clit before gently pulling his fingers from her heat. Rey opened her eyes at the sound of Ben contentedly humming, and was confronted with the sight of her assistant, hair completely out of its normal perfectly-coiffed waves, fingers in his mouth sucking off the flavor of her pussy. 

Her eyes must’ve closed again, because the next thing she knew, she was blinking blearily up at Ben, who was bent over and gently sweeping her sweaty hair off of her forehead before helping her sit up. A glass of water was pushed into her hand, wet with condensation, and she brought it to her lips and sipped as Ben looked down at her, forehead creased in what she assumed was annoyance. After all, he signed up for a quick fuck, not to watch over a woman who couldn’t keep her eyes open after a single (albeit amazing) orgasm. 

Ben took the glass from her fingers and his nose nuzzled into her neck below her ear before she realized words were spilling out of his mouth.

"Good girl, the best girl. You did so well, I can’t believe you came that hard. Perfect little pet…” His lips pressed against her neck, her ear, her cheek, on their way to her mouth, and when their lips finally met, Rey couldn’t keep the smallest of sighs from escaping as she melted into his embrace. He pulled her even closer, one hand cradling the back of her head to angle her the way he wanted, and her front molded to his. Ben’s mouth danced lazily across hers, teasing her lips until she smiled and he pushed his advantage. Her lip got pulled between his and sucked into his mouth, and as soon as Rey gasped, his tongue dipped into her mouth to tease hers out to play. 

A strong arm wrapped around her waist, clasping her close to him, while his free hand snuck between them to pinch and roll her nipple between two fingers. Rey surprised herself by wrapping her legs around his hips, hitching him even closer, delighting in the fact that she could grind her still-sensitive clit along the hard ridge of his fabric-hidden cock.

“God, baby—” Ben gritted out, and stepped back so he could lick down from the hollow of her neck to a nipple, which he took between his lips and suckled at. Time seemed to stand still as Ben switched from one nipple to the other, each getting attention from either his plush lips or his fingers. He tweaked them to hard points before engulfing them in his hot mouth, his tongue circling and teasing until Rey was panting, her hips unconsciously trying to gain friction but finding none. 

Patience gone, Rey tugged him away from her chest by his hair, drawing him up to eye level and pressing her lips to his again. 

“What comes next, Ben?” She whispered against his mouth, and she could feel his hands tighten around her waist at her question. 

“Well, kitten, it depends. You can get yourself cleaned up—” he licked from her neck up to her ear, catching the lobe between his teeth and tugging before continuing, “—and we can go back downstairs to rejoin your fancy party.” Ben smirked as Rey stiffened and moved to pull away, but he pulled her even closer, dragging his hand up her thigh to circle and tease at her clit once more. 

“Or—or what?” Rey gasped and arched up as Ben pushed a finger inside her pussy, spreading her wetness up to her clit before rubbing circles around the sensitive flesh. 

“Or you turn around, and I fuck you over your desk, pet. _Then_ we can go back to your fancy party.” Ben smiled as Rey’s mouth dropped open, either in shock or pleasure as her thighs began to tremble again at Ben’s lazy movements between her thighs. “What do you say, Rey?” He continued tracing circles over her clit, drawing his fingers down to her entrance before dipping in and out slowly and retreating back, giving her the chance to decide her fate. 

A long moment passed as Rey considered her options, forehead creased in thought, before she slowly slid off the desk, standing on bare feet in front of Ben. She reached out with one hand and unbuttoned his trousers, using the other to brush a lock of hair out of his eyes before pulling him down for a kiss. He growled deep in his throat and nearly lifted her off her feet in his excitement as he practically devoured her, kissing and nipping at her lips, his tongue working into her mouth to lap at hers. Ben reached back and untwined her arms from around his neck and slowly spun her around. He gathered the hair from the nape of her neck and pushed it over her shoulder, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses across her shoulder, leaving one final one at the base of her neck. 

Rey could feel him behind her, a tall presence whose warmth she could feel reflecting against her back, but she wasn’t expecting to hear a deep-throated chuckle in her ear. 

“Pet. What’s that on your desk?” She shook her head, confused.

"What? What do you—” He stopped her, his hand gathering her hair to tug her attention to a slim stack of stapled papers just under where her keyboard usually sat. 

“That. Those papers. Aren’t those—”

“The contract.” Rey breathed out, horrified that she had forgotten them there, on her desk. That damn contract had been what set this whole... _thing_ into motion. If she had known where it was, if she wasn’t so certain that he had been the one who had lost it, they’d have never ended up in this position—Ben shirtless, pants unbuttoned, his cock pressing long and hard into the back of her thigh, and Rey, with her dress undone, hair undone, body and mind—undone.

Ben’s palm stroked soothingly down her back as her body, once stiff with shock and embarrassment, relaxed under his touch. She purred as he pulled up her skirts, draping them over the small of her back. She moaned as he ground his dick into her ass, arching her back prettily to try to get the pressure of his cock against her clit. When she heard the telltale crinkle of a foil wrapper, she peered over her shoulder at Ben, who winked at her and murmured, “This time, pet. I want to fuck you raw, but that’s a conversation to have when my cock isn’t an inch away from your cunt.” 

Rey turned back around, forearms flat against the wood top of her desk, ass in the air with only a few layers of tulle keeping her technically clothed. She felt Ben’s hands at his zipper, and heard the teeth slowly separate before feeling his pants fall, the soft wool brushing against her, causing goosebumps to rise on her naked thighs. His briefs must have been next, because he was stepping back and she could hear the rustle of fabric as it was pushed aside. 

The foil ripped open with a _snick_ that echoed in the quiet room, and Ben released a long breath as he rolled it down his hard length. Taking his cock in hand, he rubbed the tip of himself along Rey’s cunt, smearing her slick over himself. He caught himself on her clit a few times, and Rey let out little gasps of appreciation before he notched himself at her entrance and slowly slid home. Her gasps turned into moans as he inched his way inside of her, biting his cheek as he struggled to go slowly, let her adjust. 

“Fuck,” Ben groaned, his cock buried halfway, “I’ve thought about this too much. You on my cock, still and pliable. Can’t boss me around or be sassy when you’ve got my cock in you, huh, kitten?”

But Rey didn’t want _slow_ . With a wiggle of her backside, she rose up on her tiptoes and pressed back with such a swift movement that Ben’s breath pressed out of him in an audible _oof._ His hands flew to her hips, holding her still as they each panted for breath and he tried valiantly to get ahold of himself. 

“Ah, ah, pet. You’re not in control here.” Rey whined, squeezing her cunt around his cock, looking behind her as well as she could to meet his eyes with a flirty smirk. 

"In fact—I want you to look over that contract you signed there while I fuck you.” Her mouth dropped open and Ben took the opportunity to pull his cock out of her heat before thrusting slowly back in, inching his way until he was nestled firmly against her ass. 

Rey moaned, fingers squeezing into fists on the desktop as she fought to keep her thoughts clear. 

“Look—look over?” Her cunt was fuller than it had ever been, he felt like he took up every single available part of her, and Rey was having a hard time focusing on anything but the delicious slow slide in and out of Ben’s cock in her drenched pussy. 

“Yes, kitten. I want you to read exactly what you ordered. Out loud. That way we know—Jesus _fuck_ —we know you got exactly what. you. wanted.” His last words were punctuated by the sound of skin on skin as he sped up his thrusts, the force of his movements inching Rey across her desk as she scrabbled for the paper he asked her to read. 

Rey’s neck strained as she struggled to get her elbows underneath her to allow her enough room to read the fine print, and she began, “The. The seller will sell, trans—transfer, and deliver to the buyer—Ben please—the, um, the following—the following goods…”

Ben used his hands to push and pull her off of his cock, faster, then slower, pausing to grind against her ass, drawing back until he was nearly out of her before plunging back in with a loud groan and the slap of wet skin. 

Rey was babbling now, trying to finish a sentence about making payments for goods purchased when Ben bent over her, pressing his chest to her back and growling into her ear, “Such a good girl, doing what she’s told. Just needed a hard cock in your cunt to be sweet to me, huh, pet?” He widened his stance to fuck up into her harder, hitting a spot inside of her that made her mouth gape open and hands fail to grab onto the edge of her desk. “Go on, kitten, touch that clit of yours. I wanna feel you come on my cock, Rey. Soak my cock, pet.” 

Her hand snaked down between her thighs, brushing against his cock as it plunged back into her, and the touch of her against his cock had him grunting, fighting against the urge to just take what he wanted and leave nothing back. Rey rose on her toes so that Ben was rubbing where she wanted him to as her fingers drew sloppy, soaking circles around her clit, growing more and more frantic as Ben’s thrusts lost their rhythm. 

Her body shook below him as Rey came with a wail, her cunt spasming around his cock before Ben thrust one last time, grinding his cock as deep as he could before unloading his spend into the condom with a gutteral shout. He drew in a shuddering breath as he bent over Rey’s back, kissing a line down her spine as she fought to slow her breathing and come down from her high. 

Quiet moments passed until Ben’s softened cock slipped from between Rey’s legs and he stepped back, quickly removing the condom and tying it off, tossing it into the wastebasket next to her desk. Rey wrinkled her nose but didn’t say anything, straightening up and brushing her skirts down her legs, trying to fluff out any wrinkles she could. Ben pulled his briefs on, tucking himself away before drawing his trousers back over his hip, leaving them unbuttoned as he bent to put his shirt on. Rey twisted, trying to get the halter top to fasten at her neck, until Ben brushed her fingers away and tugged the fabric over her chest, threading the tiny buttons until she was decent again. He stepped back from her, dragging his fingers down her bare back before murmuring, “You might need to fix your hair and touch up your lipstick, pe—Rey. I’ll go back down to the party first.” He cleared his throat and finished lamely, “That way no one will know.” 

She nodded gamely, mind whirling through what just happened in her office. Of course he wouldn’t want to cuddle—where would they, anyway, her desk chair? It’s probably best to keep things professional, after all, the company had guidelines for fraternization. But then again...that delicious stretch of his cock inside her, the feel of his tongue on her clit, the way he looked at her with heat in his eyes…maybe some rules were made to be broken. 

=^.^=

Ben put space between them to button his shirt up before tucking it snugly into his trousers. He didn’t turn to look back at her as he strode to the door, grabbing his jacket from the coat tree. He missed her calculating gaze as he scooped his cufflinks off of his desk. He couldn’t see her leaning against her desk, eying the lines of his back as he tapped the elevator button impatiently. In fact, he barely saw her for the rest of the night, even though she was always floating on his periphery. 

The jade of her dress blended into the greenery, so when he turned, thinking she was behind him, all that greeted his wide eyes were tall vases with overflowing eucalyptus. He lost count of the number of times he stopped his fork halfway to his mouth as he thought he caught her laugh floating across the crowd, only to have it turn out to be the faint piano melody piped in over the speakers. He shook his head and turned back to his tumbler of bourbon and dreadfully boring conversation with older women trying unsuccessfully to make casual overtures in his direction. 

The night ended successfully, no major drama or upset amongst the crowd of elites, and Ben drifted from vendor to vendor, thanking them for their service and arranging tips and payments. He had just gathered his overcoat from the coat check and stepped out into the chilly evening air to call a taxi as Rey’s voice called from behind him, “Thank you for your work tonight, Benjamin. As usual, you were...exemplary.” 

He turned slowly and their eyes met for an instant before she strode briskly down the sidewalk next to him, opening the back door of a black town car. Rey paused at the open door, fingers curled over the roof, and before she ducked into the inky dark of the car, she added, “Business as usual on Monday, Ben. Don’t be late.” 

The car drove off with her inside of it, and his insides clenched as he tried to unpack any hidden meaning behind her words before shrugging his coat on and walking home, hands tucked deeply into his pockets to ward off the nighttime air. 

=^.^=

The weekend sped by, and when Rey called Ben into her office at exactly two minutes past nine on Monday morning, she made him wait a good thirty seconds before peering up at him through her reading glasses. 

“I’m in meetings all morning. Please make me some coffee.” She stood and bent down to her bag on the floor, pulling out a pink mug before offering it to him. He took it, eyes locked on her face rather than the cup in his hands. “This is new, so I need you to wash it before it’s used.” She sat back down in her chair and turned her attention back to the document she had pulled up on her computer. “Two creams and a sugar, just how I like it, please.” 

Ben was clearly dismissed, and he turned on his heel and strode out of her office, walking down the hallway and turning into the small kitchenette. It was only when Ben was in front of the sink that he looked down at the ceramic mug in his hands. He blinked, turning the mug over, examining it from all angles before he chuckled and placed it gently in the basin, reaching over to turn on the faucet. Soon, only two tiny ceramic cat ears were visible above the soapy water. 

Ms. Rey Kenobi, editor-in-chief of Kenobi & Maul, had bought herself a _kitten_ mug. 

And Ben was going to have so much fun playing with his new pet. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
